


Antici... pation

by Aurlana



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alistair as Brad, Cullen hates halloween, Cullistair, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Scantily clad cast, Warden Lyna Mahariel as Janet, bribing anders with kittens, but puts up with it cause it's Alistair's favorite holiday, fic-or-treat 2019, halloween party, obligatory sebastian cameo, the things Cullen does for Alistair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana
Summary: Halloween is Cullen’s least favorite holiday, but he endures, because it happens to be his husband’s favorite holiday.-- and there isn’t anything he wouldn’t do to make Alistair happy.





	Antici... pation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McLavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLavellan/gifts).

> My dear, McLavellan,  
I hope I have done your request justice!
> 
> Written for 2019 Fic-or-Treat exchange.

* * *

**Antici…pation**

(A Modern Day Dragon Age AU With a Side of the Rocky Horror Picture Show)

* * *

Cullen hung his costume bag in the farthest back corner of his closet where Alistair wouldn't see it. Usually he dreaded Halloween; there was too much candy, the costumes were embarrassing, and the nonsensical frivolity broke up the well structured monotony of his day. Even though it was Cullen’s least favorite holiday, he endured, because it was his husband’s absolute favorite holiday -- and there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do to make Alistair happy. 

Usually, Cullen dreaded going to the annual Halloween party their apartment complex threw. It always had a theme he had to follow --whether he liked it or not-- and was attended by more of their neighbors than Cullen actually enjoyed hanging out with. But this year… this year, their friend Lyna convinced him to try something a little different. And though he was a little nervous at the choice of costume, the excitement at surprising his husband, had Cullen feeling tingly with anticipation. 

The annual Halloween party was only a few days away and as of yet, Alistair hadn’t made his usual big deal about the event. Normally, he would have started bugging Cullen weeks ago to make sure he was prepared and ready. Thankfully, this year, he'd been too busy to bother. After stashing his things, Cullen came downstairs just in time to see Alistair trudge through the door from work. 

“What’s wrong?” Cullen asked, taking Alistair's jacket from him to hang up.

“Nothing,” Alistair mumbled, kicking off his shoes and slumping into a kitchen chair.

“Hey, it’s not nothing. You look like someone just kicked your mabari.” Cullen frowned with concern; this wasn't like him. Usually the entire month of October, Alistair bounced around like an excited little kid.

Alistair pillowed his head on his arms and sighed. “You won’t let me get a mabari while we live in this apartment. You said they need more room than we can provide here.”

Cullen pulled up a chair and rubbed Alistair's back. “They do, my love. But that doesn’t mean we can’t get one someday." Cullen nudged Alistair until he looked up, then smiled. "I was actually hoping we could start looking for a house once we got through the holidays. Then once we get settled into our home.. then maybe we can start adding to the family.” 

“Wait… What? You have? Isn’t that kind of sudden for you? Usually you deliberate for months before making decisions like that.”

Cullen laughed. “Who says I haven’t? Just because I haven’t discussed it with you doesn’t mean I haven’t been thinking about it for a while now. I was hoping to bring it up when we take our vacation this winter. ”

“Really?” 

“Really. Now why don’t you tell me what’s got you so unhappy today so I can figure out how to make it better.”

Alistair sighed. “I was just thinking about the party this year. I don’t really want to go.”

“What? Why?" Cullen asked. "This is your favorite event of the year!”

“But, it’s not yours," Alistair said. "And every year I make you go and you end up grumpy by the end of it. It’s not fair to you. I think I’d rather just stay home, watch cheesy horror movies and pass out candy to the trick-or-treaters.”

Cullen gently cupped Alistair’s face and kissed the tip of his nose. “Sweetheart, this year isn’t just a party, you’re putting on a production of the Rocky Horror Picture Show. You guys have been planning this event for months: rehearsing, making costumes; hell, you’re even playing one of the lead characters. There are people counting on you to be there.”

“Yeah, but it’s silly and frivolous.” Alistair pouted.

"Now you're just tossing my own words back at me," Cullen said. "And even though it's not my favorite holiday, that doesn't mean I don't find enjoyment watching you get excited, and --don't tell anyone-- but, I'm kind of looking forward to seeing you perform this year."

Alistair shrugged. “I don't know. I wish you were in the cast with me. As much as I love Lyna, I think you’d make a prettier Janet.” He ran his fingers through Cullen’s curls with a smirk.

Cullen huffed and tried to repair the damage Alistair did to his hair. “I think Lyna would take offense to you replacing her so quickly. But, I’ll tell you what, if it’ll make you feel better, I will dress up as a Transylvanian. It may be too late for me to actually be in the cast, but I’m sure I still fit in my tail coat from our wedding, and I can whip up the rest of the costume fairly easily.”

“You’d do that? For me? Even wear spandex?”

“Oh, honey. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you.” Cullen held him tight. “I do have to warn you though.” Cullen paused, biting his lip. “I’ve been asked to work on Halloween. You know how busy the precinct gets this time of year, but I’ve been promised the early shift, so I can hopefully be there by the time you go on. Okay?”

“I figured you’d have to work. You always do. But I’m going to hold you to being there in time to see me running around in my underwear.” Alistair grinned, the usual excitement back in his eyes.

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Cullen said with a devious smile.

**~*~ **

Alistair paced the room. It’d been hours since he'd heard from his husband. The show was about to start and Cullen was nowhere to be seen. Every year, Alistair and his friends rented out the community room on the first floor of their apartment complex and threw the largest Halloween party in Denerim. This year, they decided that the Rocky Horror Picture Show would be the theme and not only would they have movie-appropriate costumes and refreshments, they were going to put on a full production of the movie in front of a projection screen for the party goers; just like they do in the theaters in Orlais. This was one of Alistair’s favorite movies and he couldn’t wait for Cullen to see him perform as Brad Majors. He just hoped Cullen could get off work before the curtain went up.

Alistair checked his watch again. “Damnit Lyna, where is he?”

“Don’t worry about it, Al. He’ll be here. He’s never broken a promise to you and I don’t see him starting now.” Lyna said, soothingly. “Finish getting your suit on so we can get started… and don’t forget the ring!”

He rolled his eyes and patted his coat pocket. “I have the ring and my glasses, just worry about your bouquet and newspaper.” With that, Alistair lost himself in last minute performance preparations and forgot all about worrying about his husband.

As the curtain went up and they took their places on stage, Alistair realized he couldn't see anything but the vague shapes of people in the audience. There would be no way to know if Cullen was there until after the show. Deciding to just have faith he was there, Alistair lost himself in the dialogue and songs and genuinely enjoyed performing with his friends.

While the Transylvanians were all lying on the ground trying to catch their breath after performing the Time Warp _(again)_, Alistair and Lyna, or rather, Brad and Janet, backed their way up to the elevator cage where Anders would be making his appearance as Dr. Frank-n-Furter. This was the part of the movie Alistair truly enjoyed. Being thrust into a world his character knew nothing about but was strangely drawn to explore was truly art reflecting Alistair's actual life. He used to believe himself to be straight but awkward... never really connecting with any of the women he tried to date. But, then he met Cullen, and like Brad, he was inexplicably drawn to another lifestyle, diving in unabashedly and embracing the freedom to love whoever he wanted... and for the past thirteen years, his heart belonged only to Cullen.

Lost in his own thoughts, Alistair almost missed his queue to turn around; Janet’s telltale scream sucking him out of his reverie. Thinking he would be coming face to face with Anders, who they'd been practicing with, Alistair was not prepared for who was actually in the cage playing Frank-n-Furter.

It definitely wasn't Anders.

_ It was Cullen ! _

He would know that lip-scar anywhere. But if not for that, he would've found it difficult to recognize the gorgeous man in high heels, black wig, fishnets, satin cape swishing with his hips and, most of all, the lascivious smirk that even Tim Curry himself would've been proud of.

Alistair gaped as Cullen swept past him and flung the cape from his shoulders. He was in awe. He'd always believed his husband handsome, but he'd never seen him looking so confident and cocky as he was as he strutted his stuff --his _very visible _stuff-- dancing his way across the floor. It was a very, _very_ good look for him. And maker help him, Alistair was going to have to get control of himself, because his clothes would be coming off soon too, and no one needed to see the effect that Cullen had on him.

Andraste must have heard his prayers, because somehow Alistair made it through the rest of the performance without embarrassing himself. And by the time they finished the curtain call, it was all he could do not to push Cullen into the dressing room and have his way with him. It was close though, and they definitely didn't stay to mingle much after the performance. 

**~*~**

Hours later when they were both showered, sated, and in their own bed, Alistair rolled over and kissed Cullen. “This was the best Halloween ever.”

Cullen gently caressed Alistair’s bare shoulder with his fingertips. “I will admit, surprising you was fun. The look on your face when you saw me was priceless.”

Alistair propped himself up, a thoughtful expression on his face. “I thought I was going to have an aneurysm. You looked fucking delicious."

"I enjoyed it." Cullen blushed. "And I'm glad that you appreciated my little surprise."

"How did you manage the blocking? You never made it to any of the rehearsals," Alistair inquired.

"I met with the cast while you were at work, they were all in on it. And once Anders realized what I had planned for you, he was more than happy to step aside and let me be Frank. It may end up costing me though."

Alistair quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?" 

"Sebastian and I found a litter of kittens on our last bust." Cullen chuckled. "I had to promise Anders that he would get first pick of the litter before we took the rest of them to the humane society."

Alistair laughed. "Bribing him with kittens... you don't play fair!"

"Well... I had a very good motivator to do this for you." Cullen pulled Alistair in for a tender kiss. "And it was worth it; the makeup, the heals, even the panties - seeing you ogling me all night, was totally worth it." Cullen grinned.

Does this mean I can dress you up again next year?”

With a reluctant groan, Cullen said, “We’ll have to see. What kind of theme are you thinking about? That may sway my decision.”

“Weeeellllll,” Alistair teased. “I’ve already seen you prancing around wearing women’s underwear, how ‘bout we go with characters from that video game we’ve been playing?”

Cullen looked at Alistair fondly, brushing the unruly hair from his forehead. “You know… I think you would make a very handsome, reluctant king.”

Alistair grinned. “And you would look fantastic in one of those Templar skirts!”

“Maker help me.” Cullen chuckled, pulling Alistair’s head back down onto his shoulder and kissing him on his forehead. “Fishnets or Templar skirt, you know there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you.”

“I love you, you know that, right?” Alistair asked.

“I love you too, sweetheart. Happy Halloween.”

“Happy Halloween.” Alistair whispered.

* * *

**Sweet Transvestite (RHPS) - ** _Where Cullen First appears as Frank-n-Furter _

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AR6wKRWFOoE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AR6wKRWFOoE)

**A/N -** I have to say, I love picturing Cullen in this scene with Alistair looking so stunned! :) It’s the little things in life that make me happy. 

* * *

**RHPS/DA Cast List**

Dr. Frank-n-Furter - Anders (ahem… I mean, Cullen)

Brad - Alistair

Janet - Lyna (Warden)

Magenta - Isabela

Rif Raf - Zevran

Columbia - Leliana

Rocky - Sebastian

Eddie - Iron Bull

Dr. Scott - Dorian

Transylvanian’s - Everyone Else

* * *

**A/N Part 2**

Little known fact... I used to perform with the RHPS cast (Sins of the Flesh) in Santa Monica, CA every Saturday night for almost three years. Our Halloween show was ALWAYS our biggest show of the year. So much fun, so many great memories, and (*cough* 20+ years later), still some of my dearest friends ever. Thanks for humoring my little trip down memory lane, and for letting me bring the boys along for the ride. ;) 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my dearest @tatteredleaf for being my beta on this one.  
To @ginipig for giving me that little bit of encouragement I needed when I wanted to just scrap this whole idea and start over.  
And to @Cullenlovesmen for unknowingly helping me flesh out some of my ideas. ;)


End file.
